


Last Podcast on The Left  (The Fanfic)

by Maksvell



Category: Last Podcast on The Left
Genre: Lizard People, M/M, Mushroom Tea, bush hair blush, forty ounce and a gandallf stick, goddamn it holden you fucked the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the last podcast on the left is going to fuck up the reptilian forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Podcast on The Left  (The Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> it is intentionally bad.

Henry Zebrowski awoke that morning in a cold sweat (albeit not very different from how he wakes up most mornings after drinking a bottle of vodka.) he had the most terrible nightmare, that Ben and Marcus were killed by a group of christians lead by his insane sister Jackie.  
Thank Satan that this dream is not a reality, for his two loving boyfriends were asleep beside him in their massive Lord-Of-Hell size bed.

After taking a little bit of time to stare at his eldritch lovers, Henry left his bed to chill in the living room and smoke a fucking Gandalf stick to ease his troubled mind. It was a few hours later that Mr. Marcus Parks awoke from his night of dreaming about the sweet life of being a gravedigging comedian in Texas.

“Mornin Henry.”, greeted Marcus tiredly as he poured himself a cup of mushroom tea.

“You sleep well?”, respond henry as he took a swig from the forty ounce he had next to the easy-chair.  
“Eh, same old, same old, You?”  
“Terrible, it was the Jackie dream again.”  
“Which one, the lizard man one or the christian one?”, asked Ben Kissel as he entered the living room of their kick-ass penthouse apartment, that they own due to retiring after the overwhelming success of their collective careers.  
“Good to see that the giant is finally awake to terrorize the villagers again.”  
Ben lets out a mocking roar before asking again, “Which Jackie Dream, Henry?”  
“The fucking christian one.” Henry said in an exasperated tone.  
“Oh Henry, you care.” the two wrap Henry in a loving embrace as his face turns as red as his bush hair before his frown turned into a small smile,

“Oh shit, no time for sex, remember what we were supposed to do today?!” screamed Henry as he moves to the bloodstone altar in the centre of the room.  
“No henry we don't, what is it.”

“We’re going to destroy the reptilians with the powers satan gave us after we accidentally made him real.”  
“Wow exposition much henry?”, says Marcus sarcastically.  
Suddenly Henry’s skin turns red and bat wings sprout out of his back as he picks up his loves and flies with them out the window.  
After flying across the long abandoned streets of manhattan they come across the reptilian hordes. Suddenly Ben points out something shocking. (what the fuck Ben.)

“Oh shit they have made Holden Mcneely their king!”  
Holden looks up at Demon!Henry and his human loves.

“Oh hey guys what’s up?”  
Ben cries in rage “Holden you betrayed your own kind, you dick, i summon the strength of the Lord of Goats, Fontonan the bewildered!” Ben turns into a gigantic bitchin ibenx (goat man you fucks) and slams a fucking ax on holden’s chariot of corn.

Holden begins screaming and crying like a little bitch as Ben tears up his chariot like a fucking boss, Ben quickly getting tired of it snorts and picks up holden with his massive goat horns then throwing him across the city. The lizard men converge on him if not he was not saved by the massive orgasm attack of Demon!Henry and Chupacabra!Marcus, their cum completely drenching those lizard sons of bitches causing their skin to melt.

“This is the greatest death ever!” screeched one of the reptilians as he melted like Stripe at the end of Gremlins.

And so the world was saved by the trio of comedians, The Last Podcast on The Left.

“So, what do you guys think?”, said Marcus after explaining his insane comic book idea to his (boy)friends.

“Marcus, the only way i can fully describe your idea is, what the fucking hell possessed you to even spawn the slightest hints of this idea into existence?”

“I have to agree with Henry on this Marcus, it is ridiculous.”

“So come back into the shower and let us clean you.”


End file.
